


Mac+Riley+Jaw Drop+Bottle+Ice

by just_a_fangirl13



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: AngusMacGyver, F/M, MacxRiley, RileyDavis, macgyver - Freeform, macriley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_fangirl13/pseuds/just_a_fangirl13
Summary: Mac finally has his jaw drop moment on seeing Riley. (From Bozer's POV)We still haven't had this particular scene in the show but one may be on the horizon...(yes I do take every opportunity I get, to write a MacRiley one shot)I wrote this one shot inspired by the photo Tristin posted on her story. She was standing on what looked like the deck in Mac's house wearing an all black look.Its possible its from a scene before or after an undercover Artemis37 mission since it seems like she doesnt go with Mac, Bozer and Desi to Mission City and they are shooting that particular episode right now. (H20 + Orthophosphates + Mission City + Corrosion + Origins)Whatever it is, its a badass look that I cannot wait for!
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Mac+Riley+Jaw Drop+Bottle+Ice

"Boze is Riles running late?" asked Mac while leaning against the railing on his deck, looking at the view with a beer in his hand. "We can't celebrate until she gets here."

Bozer caught the curious look Desi gave Mac, but Mac didnt acknowledge it. They were not on the best terms since Murdoc and the break up. Mac was clearly still not over Desi's secret.

He knew they were not going to come back from it. The inkling of trust Mac and Desi had was long gone.

Especially now, since Mac spent a lot of time secretly sneaking glances at Riley.

Ever since Mac's 'moment' in quarantine, Bozer had noticed something change. Mac may have denied his feelings but Bozer knew the signs Mac displayed when he had a crush.

And oh boy was it a big crush. 

"She texted me half an hour ago that she was at Phoenix finishing up her debrief. Should be here any minute." said Bozer. 

Riley's undercover op had been a big success. She had single handedly brought down an entire terrorist organization while Mac, Desi and Bozer had gone to Mission City and solved a case of their own. It was a big win and quite frankly they could all use a little break from thinking about Codex.

Mac's door opened and they could hear Matty and Russ in one of their usual playful conversations.

"Guess they're here." said Desi taking a sip of her beer.

They could hear Russ speaking, "You should probably get some ice for that Riley."

"Yes but first I hope someone saved me a beer because I could sure as hell use one right about now." said Riley laughing, as she walked up the steps of the deck, Matty and Russ in tow.

And woah....

To say Riley looked amazing would be an understatement.

She was wearing an all black look with a black leather jacket that definitely gave off the 'I can kick your ass and I will' vibe.

And from what Bozer could see Mac definitely agreed, considering his jaw was on the floor.

Mac was standing completely still and staring at Riley with his eyes wide, mouth hanging open mid sentence. Whatever he was about to say long forgotten.

He had seen Riley pull off a lot of looks in the past but this one was definitely one of her best.

Oh yeah. Angus MacGyver was definitely a goner. 

"Uh- ye-yeah- ill-um-ill grab you one." fumbled Mac as he peeled himself from the spot he was standing in, not being able to take his eyes off Riley, until he finally walked past her towards the kitchen.

Bozer smirked. It was a surprise Mac could even formulate a sentence since he still had stars in his eyes.

"Damn Riley. You definitely had the badass part of your cover down. I would not want to be the bad guy in your way." said Bozer with a laugh as Riley sat across from him.

Bozer felt like things would somehow turn out okay. Codex might be back and the team's trust might be in shambles but Mac and Riley still had their trust. They really did have something special.

Bozer couldnt pin point what exactly had changed since Mac and Riley had their solo mission in the Maldives. He knew they had almost died and that they were definitely closer than before, but he didnt know any specifics.

Well if it was meant to be they would find their way to each other. And if needed Bozer was always there to nudge them along.

"Thanks." said Riley with a smile. "My feet are killing me though. Never really get used to fighting bad guys in heels I guess."

Desi laughed. "I will drink to that!"

Just then Mac walked back in, with a worried look on his face and sat down next to Riley.

"Here you go Riles." said Mac handing Riley a beer. "Oh and you should also put this on your cheek. It will help with the bruise. Ice lets the blood flow and makes it heal faster." 

"Thanks Mac." said Riley as she took the pack from Mac, their fingers brushing for just for a moment.

Bozer caught the subtle look they exchanged, a brief moment of understanding and care. Almost as if they were talking to each other without saying anything, in their own bubble with no one else.

Thats when Bozer knew. 

Things were never going to be the same.


End file.
